Lost in Darkness
by Kochua2012
Summary: A young girl who is apprenticed to Maleficent meets the keyblade wielders and discovers her true path. (Will be a 4 book series!) Book 1


**I started this story years ago but I lost my spirals and my love for Kingdom Hearts has only grown so here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its Characters. They belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

><p>I walked the halls of Hollow Bastion sliding down the winding staircases and playing with the floor mechanisms. My bright white hair acted millions of prisms sending rainbow lights through the abandoned castle. I slid to a stop bumping into someone.<p>

"Aya why don't you play somewhere else?" A strict feminine voice asked. My rainbow colored eyes looked into the owner's yellow eyes.

I winced and took in her intimidating form. Her slightly green skin, her long, curving, onyx horns, and the spiteful crow upon her shoulder. My guardian, Maleficent.

"My apologies ma'am. The castle bores me and I long for companionship." I apologized curtsying in my black corset dress, with galaxy leggings, and thigh-high black lace-up boots.

"You may get your wish just yet." She cooed.

I blinked and tilted my head at her. Maleficent made a shooing motion at me. She walked away her crow flapping after her.

"Go practice your magic, dear." She gently ordered.

I sighed and opened a portal. I control the elements, fire, water, air, earth, and darkness. Their elemental spirits chose me to play as their host. They spoke to me and guided me in their ways and magic. Maleficent had taught me how to control the darkness for its spirit would not speak to me though I felt is presence all the same lingering in the back of my mind. I landed in the oceanic world of Alantica. Ursula would be in a meeting with Maleficent and her other cohorts. I would have much rather visited Hades but alas I loved the salt water and my octotupine form that Undine provided to me through her water magic. I swam with the sharks and teased the dolphins as I swam though the crystal sea. My fun was soon spoiled by a looming, bulbous, and squidly woman.

"Aya why are you so far from home?" Ursula smiled wickedly.

"Hollow Bastion is only so interesting by yourself." I replied.

"So you came to visit Auntie Ursula? Or is there a wish you want me to grant you?" Her smile could curdle milk.

I frowned and shrugged. "I would never ask you for a favor Ursula you'd muck it up." I smirked.

"You insolent little fool!" She screamed trying to make a grab at me.

I whisked her away in a last minute whirlpool and opened a dark portal back to Hollow Bastion. I landed on the floating stones around the basin of Hollow Bastion. Where I saw a boy laying on one of the stones. I crept over and saw him starting to come to.

"Where, where am I?" He slowly looked around.

I came out of my hiding place slowly trying not to frighten him. "This is Hollow Bastion, I feel as though you're a long way from home traveler." I told him.

"A new world… Have you seen my friends? A girl named Kairi and a boy named Sora?" He asked.

I shook my head. My hair dripped mini prisms of water and I discovered I had forgotten to ask Salamander to dry my hair for me.

"The only ones who thrive here are myself and my guardian. You're the first unfamiliar face I've see in a long time." I replied.

He sighed and stood up brushing off his clothes. I took a moment to ask Salamander my favor. He obliged and soon I was dry.

"I'm Aya." I said holding out a hand to the boy.

"Riku." He introduced shaking my hand.

Riku… Damn he was attractive. His long silver hair framed his face and made his teal eyes stand out. He was also quite muscular.

"Allow me to guide you around my home and introduce you to my guardian." I gestured straight ahead and we jumped from stone to stone.

"So you guys live in a floating castle?" Riku asked he gazed in awe at my home.

"Yeah… I guess it's neat but the floors and stuff get confusing." I shrugged. "Maleficent we have a guest!" I called as we entered through the doors.

"So Riku, where did you come from?" I asked curiously.

"Nowhere special just an isolated island." He muttered.

Maleficent appeared in front of us. I quickly curtsied and nudged Riku to bow as well. He frowned at me refusing to do so.

"Who is your friend Aya?" Maleficent asked.

"This is Riku." I said standing back up. "Riku this is Maleficent my guardian and ruler of this castle."

He nodded curtly at her. She smiled at him and praised me by patting my head rather roughly.

"Thank you for the introduction Aya but it seems I already know this boy." She smiled.

I cocked my head in confusion red flags spiraling at me through the elemental spirits. They all tried to talk to me at once giving me a migraine and causing me to rub my temples and fight falling to my knees in pain.

"I know of your friends." Maleficent smiled.

"You know what happened to Sora and Kairi?" Riku asked skeptically.

"Kairi is here with us now if you'd just follow me. Come Aya you too." Maleficet beckoned us forward.

"_This smells fishy." Undine's voice echoed._

"_Yes, just how much do we know about this boy?" Sylph asked._

"_Aya has good judgment of people!" Gnome replied._

"_Oh really?" Salamander inquired._

"_Would you all just shut up?" I hissed._

I followed behind on wobbly legs. We entered a dark room with a single light coming from some kind of extra room where a girl was floating unconscious.

"Kairi?" Riku questioned running up to the glass.

"I'm afraid so." Maleficent said with false sentiment.

"What happened to her?" Riku rounded on us his teal eyes full of accusations.

"Aya, had nothing to do with it. She had no idea. I found this girl earlier this morning as the sun was starting to rise." Maleficent explained.

Earlier when I was roaming the castle? Why didn't she tell me? Was this girl the reason the adults had a private meeting this morning?

"What Happened To Her?" Riku asked getting impatient.

"It would seem she has lost her heart." Maleficent explained.

"The girl is nothing more than a vessel now." I observed quickly slapping a hand over my mouth when Riku shot daggers at me.

"_Not smooth." Sylph said being the cool kid he was._

"We can recover her heart. All we have to do is find the seven princesses of heart." Maleficent told Riku.

He looked at the girl floating in front of him and back towards Maleficent.

"When do we start? Will we find my other friend along the way?" Riku asked.

"All in good time, all in good time. For now I will have Aya show you to your room." Maleficent winked at me and a finger to her lips.

The princesses of heart could very well save Riku's friend. We needed them for our own ambition though. I wanted my world back and Maleficent wanted Kingdom Hearts some kind of amazing dark power. If Riku was going to be a pawn in her game then so be it.

"This way." I lead him down the corridor to the spare bedroom next to my own.

"You will be staying here, I'm right next to you if you need anything." I smiled.

"Aya do these princesses really have the power to save Kairi?" he asked me looking skeptical.

"They supposedly have the power to do many great things." I shrugged. Truly I didn't know the extent of their power but as Riku is a pawn in Maleficent's game I was a bishop and I took orders from the queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Aya's Elemental Spirits<strong>:

**Fire**: Salamander

**Water**: Undine

**Air**: Sylph

**Earth**: Gnome

**Darkness**:?


End file.
